1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmitting data in a Customer Premises Equipment (CPE). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method in which a CPE adjusts the amount of its transmission data according to a Quality of Service (QoS) scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term “CPE” refers to equipment which is installed on a customer's premises to connect user equipment such as telephones, various data terminal equipment, personal computers, multiplexing equipment and a private branch exchange to a transmission line of a public communication provider.
The CPE is adapted to perform communication between a first communication equipment and a second communication equipment. Herein, the term “first communication equipment” refers to communication equipment that follows a first communication protocol, and the first communication protocol, which is a communication protocol based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16e standard, can include a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) or Wireless Broadband (WiBro) communication protocol. The term “second communication equipment” refers to communication equipment that follows a communication protocol different from the first communication protocol. The communication protocol different from the first communication protocol, which includes communication protocols based on IEEE 802.1x standards, can include a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) communication protocol.
Currently, however, when the CPE transmits data packets received from the second communication equipment to the first communication equipment, it transmits the data without considering a QoS scheme of the first communication equipment, thus failing to guarantee QoS of the data and to ensure normal execution of communication.
Further, the CPE cannot immediately transmit the data received from the second communication equipment to the first communication equipment, thus causing a time delay. Therefore, a need exists for a CPE that is able to adjust transmission according to a QoS of the first communication equipment.